


Tear down and rebuild

by Dwyrain_awel



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwyrain_awel/pseuds/Dwyrain_awel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Jim Kirk finds an old video, he is captured by the enigmatic difference between Leonard McCoy he knows and Leonard McCoy he hasn't had a chance to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear down and rebuild

It’s an old recording, well hidden in the depths of the net. The truth is that Jim hasn’t ever chased for it purposely. Yet the video features young and promising then doctor McCoy, so Jim can’t resist the temptation (and who possibly could in his place, really?).

It appears to be a family video – from some anniversary. Perhaps, Jocelyn once uploaded it to show colleagues – such a not-private motion definitely doesn’t fit Bones.

And there he is, Bones, Leonard McCoy MD, PhD and whatever else, in the garden beneath the peach trees, laughing jovially, lovingly tickling the little girl in his large, steady hands and wallowing in the grass with her and the beautiful women whom Jim suspects to be Jocelyn.

Bones seems so youthful it’s hard to recognize him at the first moment. He is not even Bones then, indeed, and his playful wife calls him “Leo”. The shortening is so lukewarm, tender and amatory that Jim for the mere instant has to fight jealous pinch. No constant crinkles on the forehead – wide and clear; no permanently upturned lips – almost childlike and cherubic. Those fascinating green eyes of his sparkle with light and beyond the plump cheeks, open smile and carelessly disheveled hair (a little more disheveled and an inch or two longer than appropriate by today’s Bones’s standards) there is warmth. Warmth and freedom and happiness, and Jim can’t help but watch intensely, drinking in oh-so-familiar lineaments. Bones he knows (for at least one year and a half now) definitely has his warm moments, but it looks like young Leo has lost his vigorous passion for life ages ago while grumpy Bones hasn’t ever bothered to find it. 

And the realization strokes Jim with sudden ache.

***

He doesn’t tell anything to Bones. He doesn't even subtly ask. Though every time they meet, every night they sit in the room preparing for lectures and Jim watching Bones silently he anguishes for his friend and longs for him to retrieve that enchanting smile and benign gaze.

It hurts virtually physically to be unable to see the entrancing man McCoy was on recording buried behind the bitterness and guarded attitude. Like he has sentenced himself and resignedly fulfills the condemnation.

Yet Jim refuses to condemn Bones because of whatever sin he takes on himself.

Jim starts the investigation. Discreetly, lest Bones bans him, offended.

The disclosures Jim manages to make are not pleasant and while watching the recording of the court’s trial of Bones’ divorce Jim experiences a burning sensation which floods his throat and leaves Jim helplessly mute.

She – Jocelyn – lies in cold blood, glaring accusingly at her soon-to-be-former husband; she states that he has never bothered to care about her (their – Jim wants to scream) little Jo; she claims Leonard (not lovely Leo already, of course, but not yet Bones) incompetent and irresponsible… That fabrication - quiet transparent, if they’d ask Jim – infuriates Leonard, pushes him over the edge, though everything works in favor of Jocelyn (last but not the least reason – because of judge’s prepossession). Leonard – with his logical claims and stubborn arguments – stays in front of them completely defenseless. His desperation is visible in his darkening eyes, though he stands still, like he is gathering all his demolished dignity in the moment of listening to the verdict.

When Jim comes home, Bones grudgingly murmurs something about cold supper on the table and two minutes later he snuffles softly.

Jim devours the food Bones has left him and quietly closing the distance getting near bed. Bones lies prone, exhausted, drained and obviously uncomfortable as he vainly pulls on the blanket. Succumbed by the sudden wave of tenderness, Jim covers him cautiously. 

Even though Bones looks far older than on that anniversary video, Jim thinks, he is astonishing. The lineaments of his face are much more distinct, instead of smooth cheeks there are sharp cheekbones that strike the eye; and once delicate youthfulness has transformed into bewitching maturity, though bitter.

Jim unconsciously aches for him, longing to caress half-opened lips. He restrains himself from touching with reluctance and silently vows not to make a move until solving the unfairness he’s discovered in Bones’ life.

So Jim searches for any evident and craves every piece of information he suppose can be helpful. The most difficult task is to hide his activity from Bones. Who is very suspicious of Jim’s lack of sleep and seems to be hardly deceived by Jim’s escapades with girls anymore.

A couple of weeks later they getting close to the spring break. Jim leaves a mysteriously looking folder on the Bones’ desk. And goes straight to his field course practice without turning on his communicator.

***

Bones meets him at their clean kitchenette folding arms and furrowing eyebrows. However he has some new determination in his intense glare, so Jim steps in and meekly greets him with a nod.

“’m not sure I need to know the whole story,” Bones grumbles as usually, “and your methods definitely need some improvement. Perhaps, communication skills?.. You could’ve told me at least something, you know.”

“Wasn’t sure you would have appreciated,” Jim shrugged under the raising eyebrow of Bones, “Just said it yourself. My methods and all”.

“Incorrigible genius,” Bones snorts and then he suddenly jumps up and the next second Jim is tightly embraced and Bones’ body is warm and close and the eyes he meets when finally looking up are so dear to him.

“I want you in Georgia this break,” Bones half-whispers as if his throat has dried up.  
His eyes – Jim realizes – his ravishing green eyes are radiant, lambent, shining. 

“I’d be honored,” Jim responds quietly, lifting his palm to the sharp cheekbone, then, after the moment of hesitation, to his hair, to the soft and pliant strands that hides his strong temple.

“Honored, dammit,” Bones mumbles and touches Jim’s lips ever so gently in feather-like kiss.

“You’ve got it, right?” Jim clarifies when the kiss ends. Bones chuckles – really, light-heartedly chuckles! – and palms his forehead tenderly.

“That’s me who is paranoid of us, don’t forget. Jocelyn has given me my visitation rights. Thanks to you and your not-so-law-abiding skills.”

“I had inspiration,” Jim jokingly confesses and kisses him hard, savoring pliant mouth and passionately responding tongue. 

***

Spring break begins. Their shuttle (first in the morning) lands in the midst of luscious colours of Bones’ beloved Georgia.

Joanna is as charming and forthright as her father. She is interested in absolutely everything; she deluges them both with enormous amounts of questions about Starfleet – from starships’ bridges to typical breakfast menu.

Jocelyn and her new husband Treadway keep themselves aloof. It’s hard to accuse them with inhospitality, though sometimes Jim catches their gazes: Treadway’s – with plain curiosity, nothing more, but Jocelyn’s eyes are full of hidden jealousy.

Late at night Jim lies wide awake next to Bones in Bones’ clingy arms and understands. Jocelyn, ambitious and proud woman, couldn’t let him be. Couldn’t stand being on the second position. Well, now she definitely is in command, Jim vaguely thinks, though Treadway will never become Bones.

Jim gives up trying to sleep and watches unblinkingly at Bones as his thick fluffy eyelashes slightly tremble. He moves just a little to get the better view while the sun is rising. Bones frowns in the sleep – glowing sunlight paints his beautiful features in every shade of red – and hides his face into Jim’s shoulder curling hand around Jim’s neck.

Jim takes his palm carefully and kisses lightly.

People deserve to be cared. Thus Jim will cherish Bones.


End file.
